Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Category:Cynthia von Doom (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * Mad Thinker's robots * Races and Species: * Category:Demons/Minor Appearances * Locations: * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** **** ***** **** ***** ****** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Inside a dark room, Cynthia von Doom begins a ritual drawing a pentagram with her blood, surrounded by candles. She starts to channel magical energy when a voice alerts her of Victor's current fight against The Thing. As said battle continues, The Thing manages to break through Doom's shield, but a following punch is blocked by Doom, whose armor has begun to surround him. Now armored up, Iron Man proceeds to defenestrate his opponent. Ben catches his breath when Doom hovers above him, trying to dissuade the situation to no avail, prompting the two old foes to trade blows again, to Amara Perera's dismay. Amara suddenly wakes up in a luxurious room elsewhere. She makes her way through the building and finds Victor meditating in the garden. She confronts him and demands to be returned home, but Victor claims she can't because S.H.I.E.L.D. would now believe she has a connection with Doom. He tries to convince Amara to settle down in this castle, which Doom identifies as his new home in Switzerland, but she rejects the idea, now demanding Victor to explain why did he give up being Doctor Doom and has now taken over Tony Stark's place. Victor vaguely informs Amara about the period of time when he was God-Emperor Doom, ruler of Battleworld. He proceeds to reveal that during his tenure as a deity, Doom didn't feel fulfilled, and instead had realized achieving godhood was a fool's quest. Once he had fallen and returned to his place, he decided to rethink his life. It struck him the notion that if the selfish act of ultimate power wasn't his calling, maybe the opposite could be true. Because of this, Doom decided to focus his life on protecting instead of conquering, having seen a better purpose in his peers like Reed Richards or Tony Stark. Due to his past life having put him in close contacts with some of the worst villains on the planet, Doom decided to use this past experience to battle these threats more efficiently than anyone else. Victor had come to Tony because he had always admired him, and once Stark fell, Doom thought the cosmos had granted his penance the opportunity to take a new form, that of Iron Man. Amara remains skeptical of Victor's new calling, mainly because his pursue for a fairer path originated from simply finding that villainy wasn't fulfilling enough. Victor tries to disregard her accusations, claiming that his motive didn't affect the result. Amara demands Doom to take her home once again, and he complies. After channeling magic through his hand, Amara was abruptly gone from the scene. Meanwhile, The Thing flies to Castle Doom in an attempt to find clues about Doom's current whereabouts. Once Ben finds his way to Doom's thrashed and abandoned laboratory, the lumps that make up his hide gradually fall off, and he's confronted by Cynthia. | Solicit = • Some people from Tony Stark’s past have a VERY big problem with Victor Von Doom taking the mantle of Iron Man. • One of those people is Pepper Potts, a.k.a. Rescue! • She is back and she is pissed! Where has she been? | Notes = | Trivia = • The Swiss castle featured in this issue and where Amara wakes up, is the Château de Chillon, a castle of medieval Savoyard architecture that borders Lake Geneva. It is localised next to Montreux in the state of Vaud, a French-speaking region in Western Switzerland. The castle itself can be visited as a museum. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included